A person can find themselves locked out of their home or office and unable to enter. For example, keys can be locked inside, a key can be broken off in the lock or the keyway of the lock can be glued through vandalism. Police may need to gain access through a locked door in order to help in an emergency or prevent a crime. Locksmiths can drill a hole into the lock case to release the locking mechanism or drill out the cylinder. However, drilling a hole in a lock case to release the locking mechanism causes damage to the unit and often requires replacement of the lock. Similarly, drilling out the cylinder requires inserting and re-pinning a new cylinder. Another method for pin and tumbler locks is to use a pick set to pick the lock. However, pick sets are illegal in most states, except when used by registered locksmiths. High security locks can be designed to prevent picking.
It would be desirable to have an apparatus and/or method for opening locked doors without causing damage to the door or to the lock and without the time consuming, or futile, process of picking the lock.